


When Greed Was Finally Sated

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 3 Greed, F/F, NSFW, Seven Deadly Sins, Smuff, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, established swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills could tell there something was bothering Emma.  Even though they had known each other for years, they had only been a couple for a over a month.  Was she having doubts about their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Greed Was Finally Sated

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Swan Queen Week, Winter 2016. Day 3, Greed. As always, thank you for reading and comments are more than welcome!

**_When Greed Was Finally Sated_ **

 

 

“Emma?  What’s the matter?  Do you not like your dinner?”  Regina was dumbfounded to discover Emma sitting across from her pushing her food around on her plate.  Even though she knew it couldn’t be the food, Regina had to ask anyway.  It was a well-known fact that Emma loved her cooking.  Especially her beef stroganoff.

 

“Yeah,” Emma answered back absently while directing a crinkled brow toward her dish. 

 

Regina did not quite believe that but left it to start a new topic hoping to engage her girlfriend in conversation.  She even tried talking about baseball because she knew Emma was a fan of the Red Sox, but still she got short word replies, back.

 

She did not stop to consider that something was really wrong until Emma only ate half of her dessert.

 

“Emma, something is clearly bothering you,” Regina said as they were in the bathroom later that night preparing for bed.  The blonde used her towel to wipe her mouth, teeth thoroughly brushed, and turned to consider Regina, as if trying to decide how to tell her something, but then resignation dully glimmered in those green eyes and Emma gave her a feeble smile and said, “It’s nothing, Regina.  I’m fine.”

 

However, she was _not_ fine.  That much, the older woman knew.  She studied her as Emma pulled the thick duvet back and got into bed.

 

Regina was becoming nervous.  They had only been dating for nearly a month and a half, but they had known each other for years, and she prided herself on being an “Emma Expert”.

 

Slipping between the sheets beside the blonde, she faced her and gazed into the eyes she had come to love so much.  With a frown, she realized that she would be distraught to learn that Emma was unhappy in their relationship and heartbroken if Emma were to ever break-up with her.

 

The distress at the thought spurred Regina on and she gathered the woman closer by wrapping her arm about her waist and Emma came willingly with a smile.  That was a good sign, wasn’t it?  And when she set her lips upon her love’s and Emma wove her fingers through Regina’s dark hair and angled her head so that Emma could kiss her more deeply, while also moving a knee against her center, that was definitely a good sign.

 

They worked together to rid themselves of their night clothes, and once completely natural and naked, they were both on their sides, delving and stroking into one another’s slick heat.  Only an inch apart they smiled and shared the same breath as their eyes stayed connected, watching the passion ignite in their depths.

 

A strangled whimper dropped from Regina’s lips and Emma interpreted it perfectly and brushed her fingers, wedging them between Regina’s folds and wetting them thoroughly.  Emma thrust two into the brunette’s tight entrance feeling its silken walls clasp around her.

 

The sensation sent Regina on the brink of release and she was always so impressed with how well Emma read her body, knew exactly what she needed and when.  Her own ministrations on the blonde stopped in favor of holding on to Emma as she rode her hand.

 

Emma moaned and said the naughtiest things to her, and again Regina was awed by Emma knowing what would coax her orgasm from her the best. 

 

Curling her fingers, digging into Emma’s hip, the blonde upshifted gears and added a stroking thumb on Regina’s throbbing nub and the brunette began a crescendo of pants and moans as she was hurled into the throes of a passionate climax.

 

Emma stayed with her through it all; the crying out, the undulating, the thrashing, the trembling, and all with her lips pressed tenderly against Regina’s cheek as she watched her come completely undone.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Emma’s peering back at her and then felt soft lips touch hers. She dipped the tip of her tongue into Emma’s mouth and closed her arms around her love again and she insistently persuaded her onto her back. The blonde’s hands gripped her hips and she lifted her thigh to rub against Regina’s softness, but the brunette attempted to maneuver herself between Emma’s thighs. The blonde responded to this by clasping Regina’s hips tighter and pushing her down on her thigh.  Regina tore her mouth from Emma’s and began to move down Emma’s body and that was when she heard the younger woman’s exasperated sigh.

 

Whipping her head up, perplexed, Regina inquired, “Is something wrong?”  In truth, the question might have sounded a bit more annoyed than she intended, but Regina was tired of receiving mixed signals. One minute, Emma seemed perturbed and the next minute, she was eager to make love.  It was all so confusing and Regina did not care for it.

 

Emma dragged an uncertain hand down her face and Regina had had quite enough. She was more than willing to talk about things, but this silence was putting her on edge and when that happened, Regina was known to lash out.

 

She sat up now and ran a hand through her disheveled hair and settled into a leaning straight arm position on the bed, staring down at the woman in front of her.   

 

“Will you just tell me what I’m doing wrong?” Regina blurted out sourly and Emma winced at the tone in her voice. 

 

Emma’s eyes flew open at that and she stared at Regina under a confused brow.  “You’re not doing anything _wrong_.  It’s, I just…”

 

“Are you having doubts?”  Emma’s heart slammed into her ribcage as the words stumbled out of Regina mouth and she narrowed her brown eyes seeking clarity.  “About us?”

 

_What?_ Emma bolted upright at that and with a goggled-eyed expression, grabbed Regina by the upper arms in fright that she may have been understood.  “Regina, no!  Not at all!”  She shut her eyes and let out a frustrated puff of air. 

 

Emma wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette, sitting in her lap, which seemed to improve Regina’s sullen mood.

 

“Emma.  I need you to talk to me.”  Regina spread her legs to allow Emma’s bottom to settle between them and encouragingly stroked Emma’s back.

 

“I know.  I know.  I just am not very good at expressing my feelings about this but I want to always be honest with you.  Okay.”  Emma intently gazed into Regina’s face and stroked her cheek.  “I would like… for our love making to be… more balanced.”  She worried the inside of her cheek waiting for the brunette’s response.

 

Blinking at her, Regina murmured uncertainly.  “You have a problem… with our sex.”

 

Emma groaned inwardly.  “I’m messing this up.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Regina, I _love_ having sex with you.  You are the sexiest person on the face of the Earth and, hands down, the _best_ I have ever been with.”

 

“Okay…well…”

 

“But you’re _greedy.”_

 

The brunette looked away staring at the corner of the bed pensively.  “Greedy…”

 

“Everything has to be your way.  It’s like you _permit_ me to get you off once and then you spend the rest of the time getting _me_ off… multiple times, even, until I pass out.”

 

Regina smirked at her and her eye brows knitted together in disbelief.  “Let me get this straight.  You are dissatisfied with the number of orgasms I give you?”  Her snigger accompanied Emma’s blush and the woman looked so adorable that Regina couldn’t help but kiss her.  “Well, that’s a new one.”

 

“It actually is for me,” Emma defended and nudged her.  “I think I’d like to make _you_ pass out once in a while.  It just feels one sided and I pride myself on being more of a participant.  It’s important to me.”  Tweaking Regina’s nipples, Emma kissed the gasp from the brunette’s lips.  “It’s okay for you to come more than once too, you know.  As a matter of fact, I would _love_ to give you more attention.” 

 

“So that’s what has been bothering you?”  Regina smiled.  “You want to make me climax more, and I’ve been hogging all our time together?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.  I mean I want to make you feel good too.  And I _know_ you take pleasure in pleasing me and you do a phenomenal job, Regina, but I feel the same way.  I need to know that I can make you come undone.”

 

“And what did you think you did just now?”

 

“I think that was only the beginning of what I could do to you, just let me continue.”  Regina licked her lips and looked down at Emma’s naked body.

 

“I’m not used to…someone else willingly wanting to please me so much.”  With tender appreciative hands, Regina marveled at the gift in front of her by slowly stoking over strong shoulders and arms and then back up again.  With a tremulous smile, she went on, “My role in my marriage was to please, not to be pleased.  My own pleasure didn’t count.”  Contemplating her sexual behavior further, the brunette admitted, “And you matter so much to me Emma, I wanted to make sure that you were completely satisfied.”

 

“Aww, Regina.”  Emma gathered her into her arms and vowed once again that she would cherish this woman, making sure she always knew how much she was loved. .

 

“Then, you can imagine as the Evil Queen, I just _took_ whatever I wanted, but it was sex for control and not necessarily for gratification.  Occasionally, it was sexually gratifying but sex was something I used as a weapon.”

 

“I don’t want you to use it with me.”  At Regina’s horrified stare, Emma started and gave an apologetic twist of her mouth.  “I _mean_ I don’t want you to think you need to make me come so many times in order to keep me satisfied so that I won’t leave or anything.”

 

Green eyes bore meaningfully into blinking brown ones and after a pondering moment, Regina was awed at how Emma had figured out her motivation so completely.  Emma really knew her better than anyone ever had before.  “I’m with you because you’re _everything_ to me, Regina.”  With a side upward turn of her lips, Emma added, “And not just because you are crazy hot in bed.  Which you are.  I don’t really want you to change anything.  Just let me reciprocate _more.”_

Words were lost as Emma’s lips caught Regina’s bottom lip and held it captive as she ran her bottom tongue lightly along it, moaning at the feel.  Regina gripped her bottom tighter and squeezed.  When the blonde involuntarily tried to press her wet center closer, Regina slipped fingers down along the crevice of her bottom and slid them into Emma’s soft heated folds.

 

“Jesus Christ.  You scramble my brain.  You really are sexy as hell and too good at this.”

 

Regina smiled and continued to stroke her and Emma felt those probing fingers everywhere, but she had just finished pleading her case.  If she let Regina satisfy her now, the conversation would be for naught.  With a heavy sigh she cradled Regina’s face, thrust her tongue inside the woman's mouth and kissed her distractedly as she moved off her, trying not to laugh as she escaped her lover’s grabby hands.  She knew underneath it all the Queen wanted her way, but Emma was adamant in showing her that getting was just as good as giving.

 

Pushing Regina onto her back, Emma laid on top of her.  “I’m going to celebrate you now.  Love you until you pass out in exhaustion.”

 

Emma linked their fingers on either side of Regina’s head and moved her bottom half in a grinding motion, rubbing her hood against her love’s.

 

“Emma.”  It was a murmured approval.

 

“Yes,” Emma agreed in whisper against her mouth before Regina begged for entry with her tongue.

 

They spent a while kissing as the blond undulated in a wavelike motion gradually speeding up as Regina cries became louder and more urgent.  As their knuckles turned white and their moans now matched one another's, Emma knew they were on the precipice together and that there was no stopping now.

 

She tore her mouth from Regina’s and swore into her ear, “Crap!” And on a loud wail she and Regina rushed off the edge into sated orgasmic bliss, trembling together and throbbing against one another.

 

When Emma felt she could breathe somewhat like a normal person again she realized that Regina was silently shaking in laughter!

 

Emma lifted her head and was faced with the most beautiful sight: a happy, skin-glowing Regina with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.  She had no idea what she had done to deserve such a radiantly stunning woman to be pinned beneath her but Emma thanked her lucky stars for it.

 

Releasing Regina’s hands, because the brunette pulled at them, she watched as Regina wiped a mirthful tear from her eye and teased, “Out of curiosity, dear, did you mean to call me ‘Crap’ during that rather breathtaking release?  How very unromantic of you.”

 

“I called myself crap for not sticking to the plan.  This was supposed to be about you, but I came too.”

 

“Yes, you did.”  With her hands massaging Emma’s backside, Regina said, “… gloriously.”

 

“You are just too hot for your own good.  You derailed my plan.”

 

The patronizing smile Regina returned in reply challenged Emma and had her raring to go.

 

“Oh, that taunting smile.”  Covering Regina’s ample breasts in eager hands she gave them a good squeeze before flicking the tips. She was satisfied to see the smile lessen, replaced with a lusty expression.  “Even that’s hot.”

 

“Hmmm, I would have thought that I had given you that _taunting smile_ enough times now that you would be immune.”  Deftly, Regina flipped Emma, so that she was the one on top and Emma knowingly flashed her dimples at her.

 

“I know what you’re doing.”

 

“Oh?”  The brunette’s continued reply was to thrust her fingers deeply into Emma’s slick opening, generating a loud cuss word to drop from her lips and Emma brought a hand down to grab Regina’s wrist and withdraw the digits, bringing them up to her lips.

 

“Uh-uh, Regina.  My turn, remember?”  Thoroughly sucking herself off Regina’s fingers and watching chocolate brown eyes go dark with arousal, Emma followed it with sharing her own feminine flavor with Regina.  The brunette groaned before sucking on Emma’s tongue.  “Now, it’s my turn to taste you, Regina.”  Even though the brunette laid on top of her, with her strength, Emma made easy work of propping Regina up and maneuvering down her body while pushing Regina’s body up so that they eventually met again with Regina sitting atop Emma’s eager mouth.

 

Gripping a shapely buttock in each hand, Emma wiggled her tongue through Regina’s slippery silken center and at first contact, she heard Regina gasp in ecstasy and lean down on her palms on the bed.  “Yes, Emma… that feels marvelous.”

 

Elated at Regina’s praise Emma continued to lick up and down Regina’s folds and whenever Regina got too excited she would purposely slow her tongue’s movement until Regina begged again.  The next time Regina came close, while Emma sucked at her engorged sex, the brunette bore down, but Emma released her and lightly kissed her.  Regina pressed herself urgently and Emma giggled.

 

“Miss Swan!” 

 

Emma delighted, “Ohhh, you haven’t called me that in a while.”

 

“Because you hated it.  Very much like I hate what you are doing right now.”

 

“Now Regina, I believe you did the same thing to me two days ago.  Turnabout is fair play.”

 

She thought she heard the older woman grumble and swear, which did not bother her, however when she felt a hand fist in her hair and urge her when she tested the swelled bundle of nerves again, Emma cast a spell she had been thinking about.  Suddenly the brunette’s hands were bound with magical soft rope and then her arms were stretched straight out above her, pointing to the ceiling where the rope expanded to.

 

“Emma!”

 

“Have you ever been tied up before, Regina?”

 

Regina stammered and was still startled to be somewhat dangling from the ceiling.  “No.  Not like this.”  At Emma’s curious look, Regina said, “In your parent’s jail cell for one.  But never in a… sexual capacity.”  Then a smirk twitched at her lips, “Though I may have tied up someone a time or two.”  The brunette looked down and saw the blonde lift a single eyebrow at her.

 

“I don’t want to know.”  Just thinking about Regina tying anyone up besides her, even in the past, before they knew each other, made her a little jealous.  She kissed the inside of Regina’s thigh, reminding herself that they belonged to each other now.

 

“Do you trust me?  Trust that I would never hurt you?”

 

Soft eyes looked down upon her.  “Yes, Emma.  I trust you.”

 

“Are you comfortable?  The ropes are not meant to cause you any discomfort so much as they are to keep you from touching me.”  Emma shot her a playful grin, “Because the Queen can’t be trusted not to touch, can she?”

 

Regina gazed down at Emma’s face which was alluringly peeking up at her from between her legs.  She could see Emma’s lips glistening with her and combined with the woman’s sexy smile and her stroking Regina’s thighs soothingly, Regina knew her answer.

 

“No.  You cannot.”  Emma was far too sexy and that skillful tongue was driving her crazy with want.  She was still twitching.  She looked up and yanked on the rope that was restricting yet comfortable.  Licking her lips, finding this whole scene highly arousing she watched Emma’s eyes close and felt the tip of her tongue lightly run across her slit.  Lust laden green eyes opened again then and stared up at her.  In that moment, she understood how important this was to Emma.

 

Her throat worked with her acquiescing swallow.  “Please, don’t tease me any longer. I’m so close.”  Regina grinned down coquettishly.  “And you are so extraordinarily, undeniably sexy, Emma.”

 

A meaningful look passed between them and Regina pulled on the rope as Emma enthusiastically fastened her mouth to Regina again with a hearty moan.

 

“Emma… Emma…” 

 

“Yes, yes, Regina. I want more.  Come all over me.”

 

Regina rode Emma’s mouth, gripped the rope tightly and screamed out her release after she felt Emma’s hand climb her body to mercilessly tease her hard jutting nipples one at a time.

 

Emma’s face was moving from side to side rapidly, enjoying the rush of fresh juices spewing from within her and Regina felt and heard Emma’s muffled cry against her folds as the blonde climaxed as well and it was then that she had turned her head and noticed Emma stroking herself as well.  “Oh my God.”  Discovering that, set off another tiny climactic jolt and she rocked back and forth over Emma’s mouth and chin.

 

With one last sobbing cry she hung her head as her body jerked and quivered while she swayed from the ceiling by her wrists.

 

Emma scurried from beneath her, rounded her body and urgently pressed them together as her mouth conquered Regina’s, sharing her taste with her.  Regina moaned against the onslaught and when she felt eager fingers graze the throbbing bundle at her center again, Regina cried out.

 

“Sensitive?”  Emma smiled against her lips and Regina was able to give only a nod before Emma drew her bottom lip into her mouth. “I love doing that to you.”

 

“I love you doing that to me as well.”

 

“I could watch you come over and over again.”

 

“Now you know how I feel, dear.”

 

Emma moved her mouth over Regina’s sweetly as a finger traced the ring of muscle at Regina’s entrance.  “One more.  Give me one more.”

 

Wearily, the brunette gave a half suppressed chuckle.  “I don't think I can.”

 

“Yeah you can, Regina.”  A finger slid in as deeply as it could go and Regina gripped the rope as she began to move her hips to accommodate Emma’s thrusts.  “Yes, babe, so so good.”

 

Regina would never admit it out loud but she loved how “babe” rolled off Emma’s lips in the heat of passion.  Come to think of it she did not seem to mind it when they were in private either. How ridiculous!  No one had ever called the Queen “babe” before, but hearing it from Emma thrilled her.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“What?  _Babe?”_   They both snickered and Regina realized that she had never felt like this with any other lover and she liked it a lot.

 

“I’m going to make you come for me again, _babe._ Hard.  How does this feel?”

 

She was plunging faster into Regina now.  “Good.  I want another finger inside, Emma.”

 

“Fuck.”  Emma complied and used two fingers while also adding a thumb to brush against the most sensitive part of her, lightly at first, and was surprised to find the brunette push more against her.  She groaned, overcome with arousal, and she pressed her lips to Regina’s and then traveled to her ear to whisper, “You are so fucking beautiful, Regina.”

 

Regina was about to reach the pinnacle of yet another powerful orgasm and she began to whine and pant Emma’s name.

 

“Damn, I love how you say my name.”  Bending her head, Emma sucked a dusky nipple into her mouth, flicking it back and forth, and the sensation ignited Regina right over the edge and she pulled at the rope again and lurched her pelvis forward.  Her toes even curled this time and she threw her head back and moaned her satisfaction with a parted smile on her face.

 

Emma’s fingers stilled and were embedded inside her as she felt the aftershocks of Regina’s climax.  Withdrawing them, she dragged her wet digits up Regina’s body and around her, taking Regina in her arms and hugging her tenderly.  “Thank you.”

 

Regina snorted and lifted her head.  _“You’re_ thanking _me?”_   She laughed heartily at that and kissed Emma.  “I have come to the conclusion that I have been an idiot not to let you pleasure me more often.  Beware.  That’s all I have to say, Emma.  Now that I know, I will demand more from you from now on.”  Regina smiled brightly, yet coyly.  “You may not get any sleep.”

 

“I’ve unleashed the beast.”  After they kissed, Emma realized that Regina was still tied to the ceiling.  Placing a steadying arm around her waist, she waved her hand, the rope disappeared and Regina fell into her arms.  They both fell to the bed with Emma cradled her girlfriend securely.

 

She charmed the blankets to move from underneath them to cover them and soon she was basking in the comfort of the sheets and Regina’s body. 

 

Everything was right and fine again and she was glad that they had discussed it.  They were still so new, as a couple, and figuring things out, but she knew that they were committed to one another.  She felt really good about the future.  She looked down and found the beautiful woman asleep in her arms and she smiled remembering what her goal was, what Regina often made her do in her orgasmic lassitude.  “Until you pass out.”


End file.
